Together We Are
by WherewolvesRSexay
Summary: Wyatt is sick, Gram passed away and Brynna took Cody to be with Wyatt. Sam is left alone at the ranch with Jake and calls on her best friend from the old days to help her back at the ranch. Sam/Jake Melissa/Quinn. A must read if you love Sam and Jake!
1. The Scenario

They stood together, back to back, trying to defend themselves from the men that surrounded them. Fists up their rings glittered in the midnight light from the full moon. The men, their men were unconscious lying in a pile on the river. The two girls, Sam and Melissa, were prepared to put up a fight to protect themselves, and the men that they loved.

In the cool Nevada desert air, the tank top and low-cut jeans that Melissa wore provided little to no protection, from the men, and the wind that whipped her long blonde hair. Sam was almost 6 months pregnant and really starting to show, her belly made her clumsy and feeble. The men started to close in and Melissa reached into her boot and pulled out a hunting knife that Quinn gave her as protection. In addition to the knife he made her a sheath that hid the knife in her boot. As she pulled in from it hiding place, it glinted ominously in the moon light.


	2. My Arrival

Together We Are

The Arrival

As my plane took off from the tarmac, I felt my stomach shake. Though the world I was leaving was trouble, I was more nervous about what lay ahead then what I had been through.

Throughout my high school years I had desperately tried to get into the right crowd, but I always felt myself being drawn towards the bad boys who drove tricked out cars, and had awesome tattoos. In fact it had been Damien, my first boyfriend, who had convince me to get my first tattoo. This was an experience I was not to anxious to repeat. I had gotten, in graphical detail, a black and white pinto Indian pony. Whose main billowed, tossed by and invisible wind, the feathers braided there were of eagles. This took many trips to complete, but the final product was one that I shall cherish forever.

My name is Melissa Rae Arp, I am from a very wealthy family that is in no way hurting for money. Even though I had all I could ever want, when I was 16 I got into a bad group and put myself at risks that are deemed not appropriate and stupid. When Samantha Anne Forester, my best and most trusted friend from Nevada, called me one day when she heard from my mother what I was getting myself into I was appalled that she cared so much for me. She told me I was needed in Nevada to help her out with the ranch as her father was ill and her grandmother was going to pass away. This pulled on my heartstrings, I had visited Sam not so long ago, when both her father and gram were healthy and they were a big happy family. Brynna, her stepmother, ran the BLM and took care of Cody Sam younger brother and was not at the ranch very often. When Sam told me everything that had happened I rushed to pack my things, and fly myself to Nevada.

Once in the air, I called Sam and told her I would be there within the hour. She agreed to meet me at the airport, from which we would go shopping as my ranch wear was in short supply. I was thinking about the last time I had seen Sam:

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I stepped into the terminal at the Nevada airport, Sam ran towards me with such speed she hit me at a dead run knocking us both to the floor in a laughing pile of bags and tangled arms and legs. Luckily we took no one out with us. When we had both recovered enough to stand up the terminal was empty and we ran towards the exit making a race out of it. Me being in better shape from the workout's I do to maintain my models figure, I beat her by ten feet. We walked slowly to her truck. Once arriving at River Bend we spent the entire week fooling around and flirting with Sam and Quinn Ely, from Three Ponies. _

"We will soon be arriving at the Reno-Tahoe International Airport, please fasten your seatbelts, as we may experience some turbulence upon arrival."

And just like that I was jolted from my trance. I was still in my seat belt, but worried a little about the turbulence part. Luckily the arrival went smoothly and we taxied towards the terminal.

However this time when I stepped inside and past the throng of people waiting to go back to the Portland International Airport in Oregon, Sam was nowhere to be seen. I continued forward hoping to find her. I waited next to the exit and finally found Sam.

She was worn out looking, and she looked like she had been through too much too fast. I quickly ran to her and wrapped her carefully in my arms. I wanted nothing more than to help her out as this moment.

We drove into Crane's Crossing and headed straight towards the Tack store called Mustangs Habit. I tried on endless amounts of clothes, hats, and boots, finally finding the pair and fit I wanted. I then spent more than a $1500 dollars and bought my wardrobe for the entire time.

Sam then drove her truck towards home. As the road wound next to the LaCharla river, I stared out the window in awe of the beauty that lay before me. Sam turned over the bridge that crossed the bend in the river that gave Sams' home its name. The rumbling of tires, rousted Blaze from his place under the porch and he arrived at my door with a flurry of barks and tail wags. He leapt at me with renewed vigor when I stepped out of the truck. I went to grab my bags out of the truck and was picked up by a set of strong arms. I knew it could only be one person "God Damn it JAKE! Put me down NOW!" Ok I was only assuming it was Jake. But as I turned to the person, I found out I was correct in that assumption. Jake was smiling one of his rare and beautiful smiles, his mustang eyes (named by Sam when they were young) hid mischief and playfulness.

I heard a voice so manly and strong that I almost melted, "Hey Jake you wanna stop flirting and actually do some work around here. Oh introduce me to the guest, I didn't know she was here." He strode over and whispered in Jake's ear "Holy moly brother she is so HOTT! Who is she?" But of course being a guy he was not successful in being quiet.

As he walked over from the barn I was walking his stride, wide at the base, strong flex in his hips, wide shoulders that were ripped with muscle. His shirt clung to his thick chest and accented his pecs, and abs. When he turned to speak in Jake's ear, I was almost drooling. His Cinch jeans clung to his ass and his large muscular thighs.

Jake laughed out loud, "Oh my little brother you are an Ely! This is Melissa Arp, Sammy's old friend. She has been in San Francisco, and from what I hear a little bit of a trouble maker and boy tease."

Again Jake laughed. He picked up my bags and headed towards the house, where Sam was waiting on the porch. As he walked past he pecked Sam on the lips and Sam smiled and started towards me.

Sam finally reached me and I looked pointedly at her.

Sam giggled, "Yeah I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but before that. Melissa this is Quinn Ely, Jake's not so big little brother." I looked at her confused.

"Seriously Liss, look at the difference in size, Quinn is obviously the biggest Ely brother but the is jakes younger brother by about 13 months." She tiptoed till her mouth was in my ear and whispered "And it looks like he likes you, he never blushes that much! TeHe!"


	3. Beggining Games

Beginning Games

Quinn and I tended to avoid each other over the last few months, but it was getting harder the more I got into the Ranch work. Quinn seemed to show up everywhere, when I was practicing riding on Sam's horse Honey, or when I was just getting out of the shower, and had to walk through the kitchen to get to my room. When I was making dinner, Sam sent Quinn into help me while she helped Jake doctor Precious, Sam's little filly that Jake had given her for her 17th birthday two weeks ago. So with me in my typical California wear of tight and short spandex, and a hot pink tank top, plus Quinn's major blush made it an interesting night in the kitchen. I put Quinn in charge of cutting and buttering bread, for our Ravioli supper. (For those of you who don't know, lunch is dinner, and Dinner is Supper in Nevada) I was just heading out to get Sam and Jake when I heard boots on the porch signaling heir arrival. I put a large bowl of Ravioli on the table and had Quinn put the bread on a plate while Sam and Jake washed up. When all was ready I set the plates and silverware in a pile next to the napkins.

We all sat at the table with Sam and me on one side and Quinn and Jake on the other. We prayed for Sam's dad to get better and that the drought would end in time for better pastures. We passed around plates and silverware, followed by the Ravioli bowl, of which we pilled giant amounts of ravioli from. Followed were piles of green beans topped with butter, and then stacks of Garlic bread. When our plates were finally full and we had all been serves, we looked at each other and then without hesitation started to stuff our faces. Of the compliments I received, Quinn's was the one that made my stomach jump and my heart twitter.

"Golly Liss, I wish I had you to cook for me all the time."

Although I already cooked for him all the time, I had a feeling he meant more than just at the ranch. And to be honest with myself I had been feeling way too friendly towards Quinn in the last couple of days.

We heard a truck rumble across the bridge and immediately Quinn bolted to the door, and told us he would handle it. As he rushed to put his boots on and scramble out the door, we watched him and wonder, and then returned to out dinner. I rose and put tin foil over his plate and put in the oven on Low to keep it warm. I wandered into the living room, and picked up The Lost Symbol by Dan Brown. I was right in the middle and had such a hard time putting it down to go to bed or do chores.

I was engrossed in my book, Robert Langdon, was being submerged in a sensory deprivation tank, and Mal'ahk was torturing him for information. Suddenly the weight on the couch shifted and was tipped to the side not even caring that I had landed with my head in Quinn's lap who was looking at me with a surprised look in his eyes. I continued to read furiously so deep in my book that I failed to notice that he had turned on the TV and had his hand on my waist. When Langdon died I was so shocked I turned and buried my face in Quinn's stomach making him jump and squeal like a little girl. I laughed but stayed tight to his stomach tickling him making him squirm and giggle. We finally rolled off the couch and onto the floor where I straddled him face down and continued to tickle him. I finally made him call mercy, and sat back down in my usual spot on the couch, and continued to read my book. Quinn returned to the couch and instead of taking his normal place on the couch he abandoned it and sat directly next to me. He was channel surfing when White Noise 2 EVP came on and he sat back to watch. He laid his arm around my shoulder and as I finished my book and sighed at the way to obvious ending (There will be another book)he pulled me close to him.

I leaned into his chest and allowed him to rub my arm with his thumb in slow circles. We were so intense while watching the movie we never heard Jake come down the stairs. Quinn was watching me out of the corner of his eye, I looked at him curiously and then before I could turn back to the movie Quinn moved his lips to mine. My breath hitched and he kissed me. He kissed me passionately and gingerly not wanting to hurt or rush me. His lips where chapped from day in the hot Nevada sun. I was lost in those lips, my brain was mush.

O = My brain normally

= My brain after making out with Quinn

"QUINN KOBY ELY" I never realized Jake could yell so loud. "Get your lips off NOW" Quinn shot bolt upright onto the living room floor almost growling with rage. Jake walked in a glared at me, "Get to your room."

I bolted up the stairs and into my bed almost shaking with fear. I could hear them arguing down stairs. Tears started streaming down my face and staining the pillow. I can't believe Jake, such an asshole. He had absolutely no right to do that. Now Quinn and I probably wouldn't even speak to each other after tonight. This made me even angry because I finally knew how he felt for me and I realized how I felt for him. Now Jake went and screwed it all up. I heard a knock on my door and I drew a shaky breath "come in".

Sam walked in the door, her lingerie almost see through. This infuriated me even more, Jake was sleeping with Sam who might as well have been wearing nothing for what she had on, and he comes down stairs and yells at Quinn for kissing me. I felt Sam sit on the edge of the bed but wouldn't look at her.

"Listen I know you're upset but you have to know that there is a reason for all of this. Melissa you have to hear this from me because Jake won't tell anyone."

I rolled over and faced her not daring to look at anything but her face.

"When Jake and I started dating, he would barely touch me. Then he took me to Homecoming, where Ryan Slocum asked me to dance. Jake was hanging with his brothers and friend leaving me no choice but to say yes. As we were dancing Ryan was feeling me up, he had his hand up my short dress and his other hand on my boobs. He forced me to stay, saying if not "He would make my life hell as a whore." I had no choice, when Quinn told Jake to go pay attention to his GF Ryan was in the middle of forcefully kissing me. I was fighting to get away but the way Jake saw it I was all over him and let him put his hand up my skirt. Jake did nothing as he stalked out the door.

" We didn't talk for weeks. I thought he abandoned me and he thought I cheated on him. Only Quinn knew the real story for those long weeks. Quinn was the one that saved me from Ryan. When Jake finally talked to me, I screamed at him, hit him. The whole time I was ranting and raving at him he never said a word, never flinched, never held me at arm's length. He waited for me to finish, then when I collapsed in a heap on the barn floor. He picked me up and took me to my room. Jake then said more than I had ever heard him string together in a sentence. This is the exact same thing he said to me as I lay on my bed in tears."


	4. Careful Tears

Together We Are

Careful Tears

JPOV

Quinn sat on the couch looking at the floor. I had just caught him all over Melissa, and I was in the middle of steaming over, trying not to yell at him. His face was flushed and his lips were swollen from kissing Mel. His black hair was tousled from her hands where they were wrapped into it. Quinn had kept his hair longer than normal and it hung across his forehead in a mass of dark wisps. His eyes said nothing at all as he strained to keep his emotions in check just as I was. While Quinn was older than me I was the one reprimanding him.

Quinn and I both jumped as we heard a slap from upstairs followed by a scream, then there was a thump outside the window. Sam burst down the stairs with tears staining her face. Her eyes were red and her cheeks where pasty white except for a handprint that burned red. I rushed to Sam held her close, she looked at Quinn and almost screamed "Go get her, you idiot. She trusts you!"

Quinn only stopped to put on his boots, then he shot out the door at a speed I had never seen out of him.

QPOV

By the time I made it out of the door, Mel had already got Honey's bridle on and was riding her across the bridge bareback. I rushed to the barn and pulled Western Pride, my reining horse, out of his box. In addition to Pride being my reining horse, I have used him in Native American pow wows. He is a black and white Thoroughbred/Paint Stallion. I jumped on him Indian style and sent him galloping across the bridge after Melissa and Honey. We were soon overcoming the great distance as Pride was a full 5 hands taller than Honey and had Thoroughbred stamina, while Honey was a Quarter horse bred for short distances.

As I got closer I could see that Melissa was just hanging on for dear life as Honey dashed across the desert. I urged Pride on and he dug in stretching out as a race horse would in that final drive for the finish. I caught up to her and reached for Honeys reigns, Pride moved closer following my lean. I snatched for the reigns and snatched them up. I gave her reigns a series of short jerks and leaned back on Pride. Just as Honey slowed down Pride did as well. When we came to a full and complete stop I saw that Melissa had been crying, not just tears but bawling her eyes out as she was riding. I jumped off Pride and rushed to her side. I grabbed her around the waist and slowly pulled her off Honey. I held her close snuggled her into my chest and just held her. She was soaking through my t-shirt but I didn't care, something had upset her beyond means and I needed to be there for her. As she hid her face in my chest I had an overwhelming desire to make everything go away for her. Whatever ahunted her past, what she was crying about now, and whatever might taugnt her in the future.

When she finish crying I pulled my handkerchief out of my back pocket and handed it to her so she could wipe the tears from her eyes. As I looked at my watch I realized it was past 2am , we needed to head back to the ranch. I put Sam up on Pride and then jumped up behind her I pulled honey's bridle so she could follow us hoem and I wouldn't have to worry about her snagging her foot in a reign. I scooted close to Melissa and put my arms around her letting Pride walk slowly back towards the ranch. Sam turned into me and promptly fell asleep snuggled into my arms. I placed a kiss ontop of her head and settled in for the short ride home. Prides hooves announced our arrival and Honey's were not far behind us. I walked Pride right into the barn and his stall and dismounted, I helped Mel off and put her on a hay bale to stay until I could carry her to the house. I checked Honey over, put her in her stall and went to check on Pride. I let my self out of Prides stall and picked Mel up off the haybale and started towards the house.

I struggled taking my boots off on the porch and opened the door. Jake was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hands and he looked up when he heard the door close. "Are the horses ok?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Yeah they are fine, Honey is a little shaken but Pride took it in stride, he always does." I tried not to let the anger fill my voice.

"And Melissa?"

"She should recover, she is tired and was bawling her eyes out when I finally caught her. I think my t-shirt is still wet actually. I am gonna put her to bed and then we can talk little bro."

I walked her up the stairs to her bedroom and laid her in bed and tucked her in kissing her check in passing and walked back down to the kitchen. I poured myself a cup of coffee, I sat down across from Jake and waited for him to start in on me. Surprisingly it never came, Jake looked lost and vulnerable. Then he looked at me and said 3 words that almost made him cry. "She hit Sam."

"I know Jake, I saw the hand print. Sam must have said something terrible to piss her off that much."

"Yeah Sam told her to stay away from you, and that the two of you would never be together."

I pushed back from the table and washed my coffee down the drain, the whole time never saying a word. I wanted Melissa so bad, I almost cried as I walked to my room. I peeled off my t-shirt, and when I say peeled I mean I literally had to peel it of my body because it was wet with tears. I pulled my jeans down and then kicked off my socksand crawled under my covers. I tossed and turned throughout the night, and finally gave up on sleep and got in the shower. I jerked on new clothes and then went to put coffee and tea on. Coffee for the boys and tea for the girls. But when I arrived in the kitchen Melissa was already awake and was making breakfast.

I snuck up behind her and hugged her around the waist. I planted a kiss on her check and lay my chin on her shoulder. She was just finishing putting cinnamon drizzle over the top of the cinnamon rolls, and then she reached down and put them into the oven. She snuck out of my arms to pour a cup of tea and then went in to sit on the couch. I followed her in after ourign myself coffee and getting the creamer for it out of the fridge. I sat down and pulled her close to me. I kissed her head and then whispered in to her ear . . .


	5. Deciding Factors

Together We Are

Deciding Factor

SPOV

I crept down the stairs, to the smell of cinnamon rolls. There was coffee and tea in separate pots on the stove. I poured myself a cup of tea and was going to turn on the TV in the living room, when I saw Melissa asleep in Quinn's arms. Quinn hadn't noticed her because he was too busy looking at her and holding her close.

Maybe I had been wrong last night when I told her that Quinn would never date her. I told her how many girlfriends he had and who they were. One of them was Rachel Slocum, this made her angry. And when I told her she was no Rachel and that she never would be Melissa struck out and hit me. Even when we were play fighting, she had never hit me. After she hit me she jumped out the window, I ran down the stairs and yelled at Quinn to go get her. I spent the rest of the night crying, I was mad at myself for being such a bitch and for making Melissa strike out at me.

I stepped back into the kitchen and pulled the cinnamon rolls out of the oven when the timer dinged. I was just icing the rolls when Jake joined me in the kitchen. He put his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head and then my cheek. I reached around and stole a cinnamon roll and popped part of it in his mouth. I reached around and popped him on the back of the head. Jake looked at me innocently and held out the cinnamon roll. He smiled at me and I had to laugh not only was there icing dripping down his chin, but he had cinnamon all over his teeth.

He ate the rest of his roll and went to walk into the living room to watch the morning news.

JPOV

Okay okay, forgive a man for trying but I had to offer Sam the roll. It was priceless, you should have seen her face, not only was there icing in her hair, but she had a look that said she could kill me because I took that cinnamon roll. I washed it all down with my coffee, poured myself another cup and walked in to the living room and sat in my favorite chair. I turned the TV on and headed for the News Channel. I heard a snoring sound, and looked to the couch to see Melissa cuddle into Quinn's arms. His head was rolled over into what must be an uncomfortable position but he was snoring away. Good God that boy could sleep through a thunderstorm. I rolled my eyes, and then remembered what Sam had said the night before. "They will never be together Jake, he dated Rachel for too long. He likes the model looks and the slutty girls now."

Quinn had proved Sam wrong, he was proving right now that he wasn't about looks (although Melissa was model gorgeous even without makeup, and had the body of a stripper. . . . Please don't tell Sam I said that) or Sluts (cause Melissa definitely was not). He held Melissa so close and with such care, even in his sleep, I could tell he cared about her the way I cared for Sam.

I had known Sam since I was in diapers, and she was as well, I had thought she was a Brat until I was 10 and then I knew she was the girl I would be with for the rest of my life. When her mustang Blackie almost killed her, I thought I would lose my mind, especially when she was in San Francisco. I had no idea that I was the only guy she ever thought about.

When she came home that fateful day last summer, I knew she would be mine. She had finally grown into the girl of my dreams. Tall but curvy, eyes that burned into mine, and a voice that sounded like angels. Btu her once long auburn hair was short, pixie almost, and black.

I pronounced my love to her junior year, it was my senior. We have been inseparable since. When Wyatt came down sick with Cancer I opted not to go to college, I would stay with Sam and take over the Ranch with her. When she turned 20 I vowed to marry her. She had my promise ring on her finger, and she wore it with pride. It was nothing big, no stones or diamonds, just a simple barbed wire etched ring that had my name on the inside. It was my promise that I would never leave her, and I would never leave her alone.

Quinn jerked suddenly and awoke, then realizing Melissa was still in his arms, held her close and kissed the top of her head and leaned back adjusting them on the couch until Melissa was laying on it. He snuck out and almost ran to the bathroom. Then he grabbed a still warm cinnamon roll and sat down next to Melissa and started to wake her so she could get breakfast and then ready for chores.

QPOV

She looked so damn cute when she was asleep it was hard for me to wake her up, but she still had to get dressed and eat breakfast. Oh god these cinnamon rolls were so good, even better than the ones from Cinnabon in the Cross Cranes mall.

Melissa opened her eyes groggily and yawned.

"Time to get dressed cowgirl" I leaned down, kissed her on the cheek, and sent her on her way.

I poured myself another cup of coffee and listened to the shower running. Sam approached me and sat on the opposite side of the table from me. I looked down into my coffee cup and didn't speak. Sam was the one to break the awkward silence.

"Quinn, I am sorry for the other night. I never should have said those things about you to Sam. It was my fault she struck me."

I looked at Sam, almost remorsefully. "It's ok Sam she is fine, you're fine, we are all okay."

"I see now that I was wrong about you not likening her, and I can see that she completely trusts you. I haven't seen her let herself fall asleep in a man's arms since Tray Roberts. Tray was the one who messed her up."

"What do you mean Sam?" I asked, quite concerned.

"Quinn, I have never told anyone this story, nor has Melissa, we need to go out to the barn so that I can properly tell you, because you need to know."

I pulled on my boots and started off towards the barn in search of Sam. I found her petting Chocolate Chip my ranch horse. I moved to the next stall to brush Pride while Sam took up residence on the hay bales outside his stall.

"When Melissa was in San Francisco she was dating a guy named Tray. He was the love of her life" I bristled at that comment. "They were both 15 and reckless. Melissa was not ready for sex or for anything more than making out. However Tray had his eyes on Melissa as a prize, in fact his friend bet him that he couldn't get into her pants. So one night on their 3 month anniversary, Melissa wore a dress and high heels. She showed me pictures of that night, she was gorgeous. The dress was periwinkle blue, it laced up the back and dropped to high thigh. The slit was a little risked but it wouldn't of mattered much, the black halter attached with sequins and a light mesh fell over the dress, it fit her every curve with precision, her black and rhinestone high heels where the perfect accent to her legs. Aunt Sue had done her hair in gorgeous curls that fell all over her back and collarbone in glorious ringlets."

I could just picture Melissa now, in my mind it was gorgeous.

"Once they were done with dinner, Tray took Melissa to the beach. A welcome surprise to feel her toes in the sand. Then it took a wrong turn. Tray forced himself onto her. Ripping her dress and underwear, destroying everything she wore. He raped her from the very beginning. Melissa put up a fight but Tray, being the freshman football Captain and wide receiver, outweighed and out muscled her. The world went black for her, Tray had knocked her out to calm her down. When she came to she was back in the car with a blanket over her. She knew exactly what had happened to her, Tray had raped her." She pushed herself as far away from her as she could get. He saw she was awake and threatened to her 'If you tell anyone I will slit your throat and kill you, hanging you by a tree for all to see.' He dropped her at the house, Aunt Sue was already asleep. Melissa took a long hot shower trying to erase the memories but they never would."

I had been almost in tears this entire time, it was so hard for me to hear about it. I wanted to kill this guy. Pride had put his head over my shoulder comforting me as I cried silently into his neck.

"Over the years, Melissa tried to love again, but never ever would she visit the beach and never would she sleep in another man's arms. Quinn she trusts you not to hurt her, I do as well but one wrong move and I will send Jake after you."

I knew then and there I would never hurt Melissa, nor let anyone else do that to her again.

I turned to Sam my eyes red from crying, "I won't ever hurt her Sam, not now and not ever."

I heard Melissa approaching and rushed to splash water on my face from Pride's bucket.


	6. Enduring the Tale

Together We Are

Enduring the Tale

MPOV

The shower was refreshing, and sleeping in a man's arms, more specifically Quinn's arms, was a great hang to be able to do again. I hadn't since Tray, I need to tell Quinn about that. I remembered that awful night and shivered despite that steam rising from the water. I quickly finished my shower and stepped out. I ran and put on my favorite jeans, they were Don't Fence Me In from I threw on a Free Spirt mustang shirt and then topped it off with throwing my hair into a pony tail. I walked down stairs in socks snatched a cinnamon roll off the sheet and pulled my boots on in the kitchen.

I stepped off the porch inhaling the smell of sagebrush and fresh dew. I started towards the barn in search of Sam and Quinn. Jake told me they were out here, when I moved inside and my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw Sam sitting on a hay bale outside Western Pride's stall. Quinn soon appeared out of the stall looking like he had dumped his head in a water bucket. He shook and droplets flew from his hair. God I loved how his hair looks right now. I want it to stay like that forever, but I knew he will cut it for football this fall, he already told me he was going to.

Sam hopped of the bales and skipped towards the house leaving me and Quinn alone in the dark barn. I was bound and determined to tell him what had happen in San Francisco.

"Quinn, I need to tell you about something that happened in San Francisco that you really need to know about. I was dating this guy Named Tray Roberts. . ." It had all came out in a rush until then, Quinn shushed me by putting his finger over my lips, he took it away kissed me gently and told me, "I already know, Sam just told me."

Wait Sam had already told him, which was not cool.

"Melissa don't be mad at Sam, she saw us this morning when you were asleep and needed to tell me that you hadn't fallen asleep in a man's arms since him. This made me look at you in a different light, you completely trust me Melissa. I honor that and promise to keep you safe. I had hoped to ask you this at a different time but now seems perfect. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and presented it to me. It was a small promise ring. The same ring that Sam had on her finger, except this one said Quinn on the inside instead of Jake. I realized I had noticed the same ring on the fingers of every woman that had married or was going to marry an Ely.

"Melissa Rae Arp, will you be my girlfriend?" His face pleaded with me and I had to say yes.

I threw myself into his arms and he stood up to catch me.

He slid the ring onto my finger and kissed the top of my head.

With that we walked out to the 10 acre pasture to watch the sunrise.

We were still staring at the hazy rays the sun was making through the fog, when we heard tires rumble across the bridge and come to a halt in the gravel. We turned to see Rachel Slocum slid out of the passenger door.

Quinn took a sharp intake of breath, and I almost let out a growl.

Rachel was wearing cowgirl slut clothes. Tight Daisy Duke short shorts, a bright pink rhinestone tank top with cowboy boots and a black felt cowboy hat that looked out of place.

Yeah, Quinn took the weenie way out but I didn't say I blamed him. He cut it to the barn in record time. Jake appeared on the porch and Rachel walked over to ask him a question. I couldn't hear Rachel but I sure could hear Jake "He is in the barn Rachel, but I don't think you'll find he wants to see you."

Rachel's only responding words were "Everyone wants to see me." And she flaunted off the find Quinn.

Quinn was teaching me how to cut calves today on his horse Chip. Si I followed her to the barn to get him ready. I pulled his halter off the rack in the Tack Stall at the same tiem eaves dropping on their conversation.

"Oh Quinn, I missed you so much, not only were you great for my image, but you were a great fuck. Baby come back to me for the school year, I promise I can make it worth your while."

I bristled and was lost in emotions. He fucked her, he dated her, she wanted him back. Then Sam's conversation with me 'he will never be yours, your nothing like Rachel' flited through my brain I left the barn before I could hear anymore.

I whistled to Chip who came galloping towards the fence, and put his halter on. I tied him to the rail and went back inside to get his Grooming bucket and tack. As I approached chip's stall to grab his bucket, I saw them. Rachel had herself plastered to Quinn in all the right places, and he was backed against the wall. I couldn't see their faces, and I didn't want to. I left in a hurry. I quickly groomed and tacked up Chip heading him to the ring for warm ups. I was putting him through his paces when Rachel appeared. Her shirt was askew and her hair was off kilter. Tears burned hot behind my eyes, I cried into Chips neck silently. But Rachel's comment was the thing that hurt me the most "He will never be yours, he is my naughty cowboy."

I though he belonged to me. Wasn't I the one wearing his promise ring? The promise he made only this morning that he would never hurt me.

Quinn appeared from the barn leading Yukon Gold, a boarder that Jake was training. He swung lazily into the saddle and opened the gate to the ring so he could warm up as well. I tried to keep to the opposite side of the ring, but Quinn was having none of that. He tried to kiss me playfully but I shoved him away and trotted off. He looked hurt at first, but them thought it was a game. He galloped Gold towards me and leaned over to kiss me again, I brushed him off not once looking at him.

"Awww Lissa, you gonna play hard to get?" he asked in a teasing voice.

I turned to him coldly, tears still falling down my face. "No Quinn I am not playing with you, after all why bother with me when you can go be Rachel's naughty cowboy any day of the week." With that I walked Chip out of the ring and sent him at a gallop across the bridge. When I looked back he was not following me. I started to cry even more, I ended up at Lone Pine. It reminded me of my home in Oregon. I ground tied Chip and sat at the base of the tree in tears. I had lost Quinn, I had hurt Sam and Jake probably didn't even care about me.

That night I hadn't slept at all, I sat awake crying over oen thing or the other. Whether it was about Quinn or Sam I had plenty to cry about. Sometime during the night I cried about Tray as well. The next hing I knew someone had their hands around me and was carrying me.

I opened my eyes to a face hidden in the shadow of his hat. The dark tone of skin suggested Indian so I immediately thought of Jake or Quinn, but the hat and muscle tone was all wrong. There was more muscle tone in this mystery guest (MG). His walk was different as well, more stride in his swagger. Which meant he was taller than either of the Ely boys as well.

I looked over his shoulder and found chip walking calmly beside us, sniffing at my foot every once and a while. Almost like he was checking on me.

He walked across the bridge at River Bend, and the door to the kitchen was flung open. Jake ran out to greet the odd looking stragglers. When he saw me he yelled to Sam "You had better get down here Hon!"

He walked closer and pulled me from the strong arms that had carried me so far.

"Thank you so much for finding her Austin, how did you know she belonged here?"

Austin looked towards the bran where Quinn was standing hidden in the shadows, "He doesn't shut up about her." He looked annoyed about it but his eyes were smiling. And with that he turned and walked across the bridge.


	7. Fighting Loved Ones

Together We Are

Fighting Loved Ones

QPOV

When Austin walked across the bridge, Melissa in his arms, my fists curled in rage and jealousy. Why hadn't I been able to find her, I knew her every hiding place. I knew what she liked and how she acted. Btu I guess this was different, she was mad at me and she was hiding from me. So she would find a place that would remind her of home, and I had no idea where that place was.

My second thought was that she was safe at home where she needed to be. I just wanted to rush to her and hold her in my arms, but the way she snuggled into Jake made my heart throb.

My third thought was the one that made me stay hidden in the shadows. She had left me sitting there, mouth open, mind raging. She had told me that I could be Rachel's naughty cowboy any day. I had called Rachel almost immediately, and she told me exactly what happened, then I asked Sam because she had been in kitchen when Melissa had left. Their stories matched up.

Melissa thought I had done stuff with Rachel, and there was nothing I could do to prove it otherwise. All the evidence pointed in my direction and Melissa was never going to take me back. I texted Darrell and had him schedule us a meeting on the mats at school. I was in the mood for a fight and Darrell would freely hand me my ass on a plate. I packed my duffel and threw it into the back of my truck with a loud resounding thud. If I didn't pack it now I would forget it tomorrow. I walked back into the house and stalked to my room. Hearing Melissa's sharp intake of breath as I walked through made my eyes burn with unshed tears. What had I done? Was there anyway that I could fix this?

I threw myself onto my bed face down, shedding silent tears into my pillow. I heard my door open and close behind me. The steps were light as if they were trying not to wake me. They sat on the edge of the bed, and sat silently as if collecting their thoughts. I just laid there determined to ignore the intruder.

MPOV

The hardest thing was knowing what Austin had said, and trying to translate it into something meaningful. When Jake had taken me from his arms I snuggled into them knowing Quinn would be watching me, I hoped he knew how much he was hurting me. But then I saw his eyes when he walked towards his room, the normal bright gray eyes were dull and glistening with tears he refused to let fall. I couldn't do it. I had to talk to him, get his side of the story before I made my decision.

I followed him to his room, knowing that this might be one of the harder things I do for a while. I tried to be quiet knowing that Quinn was listening to my every move. I sat on the edge of the bed collecting my thoughts and he just laid there. When I finally got my voice and thoughts in order I turned on the bed and sat cross legged at the end of it.

"Quinn, I know you don't understand right now, but I will try to explain everything to you, this is going to take a long time and I have asked Sam and Jake to leave us alone." When he finally turned and looked at me it was all I could do not to hold him close, he had been crying and not just little tears but tears that stained the pillows and trailed down his face. "When I went to go get Chip for our lesson today I heard you and Rachel talking, it reminded me of when Sam told me that we would never be together. Well we finally are, I am wearing your promise ring on my finger at least, and Rachel walks in like she owns you and says she wants you back for her fuck buddy and reputation builder just for the school year-" Quinn opened his mouth to speak but I held up my hand to stop him. " I left after that, I didn't want to hear it. When she came out her shirt was messed up, he hair was ruffled, and her lips were dark. I thought the worst, what else was I supposed to think. And you came out with Gold like nothing was wrong, thought I was playing games with you when I couldn't even look at you. God I was so infuriated with you that I couldn't stand it. It was like that ring meant nothing to you, a piece of scrap metal that marked me as your territory….. I fled I couldn't bear knowing the things you had said in that barn. Rachel's one sentence said it all. There was I nothing that could have been said to change my mind." I took a couple breathes letting it sink in for him and started again.

" When Austin found me, my one hope was that it was you, but I knew it wasn't his build was to muscular to strong and cocky to be you. I have you memorized Quinn, I always have. He walked me all the way home carefully making sure I was never in pain or uncomfortable, he carried me Chip walking behind to take care of me. I knew once he got me home and handed me to Jake that I never wanted to be in the arms of another man that wasn't you.

" When Austin said he only knew to bring me here was because you never shut up about me I was thrilled my heart beat faster and my breath caught in my throat. The final straw was watching you walk through the living room. It was too much for me to handle, I had to be yours again. I just snapped thinking of what Sam told me only nights before and seeing the way Rachel acted around you. It was too much too soon Quinn, I couldn't handle it." I was finally done, trying to catch my breath and keep myself from breaking down and crying in front of him.

He was slack jawed looking at me with fresh tears in his eyes. He did they one thing I never thought would have happened, he slip closer to me and help me in his arms while he explained everything.

QPOV

I sat listening to her tell me everything, it was hard not to ask questions or barge in and tell her what really happened, but Melissa had made sure I knew that I was not to speak. I sat through the hardest 5 minutes of my life as she spoke about her feelings and her point of view. It took everything I had not to tell her she was wrong, but somehow I did it.

When she was done she hung her head, almost as if she was hiding from me, and I was trying not to let the tears fall that has risen behind my eyes. I did the only thing I felt I could handle, I reached for her and pulled her close to me, whispering in her ear.

"Melissa, what happened in the barn is difficult to explain, especially when you have witnessed it the way you have. Before anything else is mentioned, I want you to know this, Melissa I love you. This is why you wear my ring on your finger, if you look inside it has my name written on it. This ring is a token of how much I love you and nothing can ever change that."

My voice has risen to a normal tone and I was preparing to explain the toughest situation I had ever been in.

"Melissa, what you heard in the barn I cannot deny, it happened. I dated Rachel for the last 6 months of high school, she broke it off right before the Spring Rodeo. We were at Sal's and she slapped me suddenly and called me off. Okay I was being an pompous ass, and I deserved it. Her voice rose above the crows and suddenly it was all silent, she ranted on and ended her speech by breaking it off.

"I haven't seen her since the Rodeo, I have had all spring to sort myself out. Then you showed up and mixed me all up." She looked at me in shock trying to pull away, but I held her closer. "I used to think that I would be a better bachelor, never really getting into relationships but using girls for whatever I pleased. I had plenty that wanted whatever I would give them. I hung beautiful girls on my arms for dates, and school or class functions. Any little thing that I wanted from a girl I could have.

"Until I met you, you gave me a run for my money. Showed me what if was like to be rejected. You would barely look at me let alone give me the time of day. I tried everything I knew to get you to realize I wanted you, but you overlooked everything. You drove me crazy, every single part of you. When you let me into your heart I never wanted to let you go. That night on the couch when you fell into my lap, and then hid into my chest, has been the best night of my life. I have never been so happy to just sit and watch. I watched you fall asleep in my lap, the best night of my life.

"I put that ring on your finger, the day I was told about Tray. That day was one of the hardest in my life, falling short of what you put me through today. The ring is a promise of my love and devotion, I can't take it back or reverse it, but why would I want to?

"Today when Rachel showed up on the ranch, I was astonished. She came straight to the barn to find me, after all that's all I ever did anyways. She let herself into the stall with me and Digger. She stood off to the side just watching me. I finally broke and asked why she was there, that's when you came in. She told me that she wanted me to be hers again, that I could have all the benefits that I wanted anything and everything. Not hard to believe, because that was how I was treated before. She pushed herself against me trying to rub on me, but I kept moving, this was how her shirt was ruffled, she kept moving after me. She finally cornered me and forced herself upon me, catching me at my weakest point, which she knew from spending so much time with me. I couldn't force her away of even move. She was making out with still, unmoving lips. I shut myself down and dropped my weight, letting my knees buckle and I fell to the ground. I told her off once I got my senses back, telling her that I was taken and that I never wanted her back. Her retort was 'we shall see if she wants you after this' and she turned and walked out of the barn."

By this point I was running out of words, I never talk this much even though I was on Student Council and by far the most talkative out of the whole family, with the exception of my mother.

"I didn't know that you heads what Rachel said and I was worried about you finding out what had happened in the barn, so I acted as if nothing had happened, of course that backfired. When you said that I could go be Rachel's naughty cowboy, it clicked. I knew you had heard, I knew there was no sense in chasing you because Chip could out run anything on this ranch. I gave you 2 hours and started tracking, although I lost track of you around noon, and headed home to wait for you. I busied myself around the barn hoping you would bring Chip back in so that I could talk to you.

"When Austin brought you in I was a puddle of emotion, rage that I could not find out, relief that you had been found, and then rage when you snuggled towards Jake. So I called Darrell knowing that he could set me straight, while on the mats at the school gym tomorrow. The simplicity of the pure raw anguish that was coursing through me, made me realize I could never love anyone but you ever again."

With that I pulled her close to me and just held her, letting my words sink in. I pulled her down with me on the bed and her close as I started to fall asleep. I knew I would be found out in the morning, but right now it just felt good to have her in my arms again, to have her pressed against me. I knew I would sleep peacefully knowing that she had not pulled away but had snuggled, finally, into my arms and fallen asleep.


End file.
